


You say you will if you could (but you cain't)

by transgendergerard



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Bi Author, Bisexual Roger Taylor, FTM Roger Taylor, M/M, Trans AU, Trans Male Author, Trans Roger Taylor, gay freddie mercury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transgendergerard/pseuds/transgendergerard
Summary: Roger knows Freddie loves him for him but when Freddie suggests they should have sex Roger isn't sure Freddie will still love him if he tells him he isn't sure if he will ever want to do that.





	You say you will if you could (but you cain't)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! This is my first Roger/Freddie fic! I actually posted this fic to a tumblr blog in a series of asks but I thought I should post it here too if you all wanted to read it :) I love both Roger and Freddie a lot and I rarely see fics for them let a lone a trans au so I thought I should do both! In this fic Freddie is gay and Roger is bi but he's mainly into dudes (like myself ). I see this taking place in the early 70s before Queen got big but it could happen at any time period really. Enjoy the fic! 
> 
> Send me prompts: www.transgendergerard.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> The title is from Seaside Rendezevous by Queen :)

Brian and John are getting ready to go out to some bar and ask Freddie and Roger if they want to come with, but Roger lies and says he’s not feeling good and Freddie also lies and says he has a new song he’s been working on (which is true but isn’t the reason why he wants to stay in). Freddie and Roger have been together for a while now, but haven’t told the boys yet because their families don’t know yet. 

but Brian and John buy their lies and go to the bar without them. Freddie and Roger end up having a nice night in. They cuddle and kiss on the couch while a movie is on the TV in the background. Things escalate quickly when Roger feels Freddie’s hand on his pants, clearly trying to take them off. Roger takes his lips off Freddie to ask if he wants to take this to Freddie’s room and Freddie just smiles instead of actually saying anything. 

They haven’t had sex yet. due to Roger’s dysphoria. He has had sex with girls but hasn’t done anything with men because he doesn’t have want they want. So he isn’t sure how tonight is going to go and just tries to please Freddie the best he can. Once they get to Freddie’s room and Freddie shuts the door he dumps Roger onto the middle of the bed and they start to make out like teenagers. Roger feels Freddie’s hands on his hips and Freddie’s lips attack his neck. Roger lets out a moan but before Roger feels like he can’t move he switches positions with Freddie and is on top of him. Roger kisses Freddie while he tries to open his pants, and he does it easily. It’s not until he almost has Freddie’s boxers off of him is when Freddie speaks up, looking confused. 

“What are you doing love?” Freddie asks. 

“I’m trying to blow you, obviously,” Roger says with a smile and laughs. But Freddie doesn’t laugh with him.

“But that isn't what I wanted, Roger,” Freddie says. 

"But - but I don't have a dick. How can you make love to me if I don't have what you want?" Roger finally says. He looks down onto the bed sheets and tries to not make eye contact with Freddie. He tries to breathe, but can't. He feels Freddie's hands on his jaw and makes him move his face up to look at Freddie. 

"Roger Taylor, I don't care what is in your pants, I just care about you. I might be gay, but that doesn't mean I only care about what's down there, because I don't. " I just care about you and making you feel good, okay? I love you for you. What you may or may have down there doesn't affect how I love you. Okay?" Freddie says.

Roger isn't sure how to reply to him. He knew Freddie wasn't transphobic, but he still wasn't sure how Freddie would think about having sex with a guy who doesn't have a dick, but now he knows, and he can't help but cry. Not out of pain or anger, but out of happiness because Roger finally found someone who loves him for him. Roger's head falls on Freddie's shoulder and he just sobs into Freddie's chest, which makes Freddie worry. 

"Roger darling, what's wrong?" Freddie asks. 

"it's just... I've never had someone love me like this before. Most of the time they fuck and leave, but I can tell you're different and I'm just not used to it." Roger explains. 

"Oh, so you're not upset?" Freddie asks. 

"No, I'm not. These are happy tears, Fred." Roger says with a small smile and Freddie can't help but smile back. 

"Well, then that makes me happy too," Freddie says. He gives Roger a passionate kiss and Roger moans. Freddie is glad that they seem to feel the same as they were earlier. He hopes he could still make Roger feel good and asks him if he wants to now. 

"Roger, would it be okay now if I made love to you now?" Roger freezes. Even though he knows Freddie is okay with how Roger's body is, he's just not really up to it after everything.   
"I - no. I'm sorry. I'm just tired, after everything. I'm sorry." Roger says again. 

"You don't need to be sorry, Rog. I get it." Freddie says. 

"Really? You aren't mad at me?"

"No, I'm not. I'm just surprised to see you turn down sex. I'm pretty sure you've never done that before." Roger laughs. 

"No I have, don't worry. Sometimes I'm more dysphoric than horny, sadly." Roger sighs.

"Then I hope to be the one to stop that," Freddie says and Roger smiles. He kisses Freddie and says "I love you". 

Freddie says "I love you, too." back. 

 

Roger can't believe he finally found the right guy. He thought he would always be alone, but he found the right guy who actually loves him. He finds himself falling asleep after Freddie said he loved him, and as he falls asleep he feels Freddie grab his hand and intertwine it with his. He smiles in his sleep when he hears Freddie say "goodnight, handsome." He's pretty sure Freddie is the one after tonight.


End file.
